Hanging By A Moment
by brokenangel27
Summary: A song fic about The Earl's feelings towards Tsuzuki.... well that should explain everything....WARNING: Paragraphing is a little messed up...due to some unforseen circumstances...


Hanging By A Moment  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any living/non-living thing in Yami No Matsuei. (Though I wish I own Tsuzuki...evil grin) Oh yes one more thing, I do not own this song by Lifehouse too. Thank you!  
  
Author's Note: This song fic well, it's basically about The Earl and Tsuzuki. "  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"NooOOoooOO!" Ah, the sweet melody of my darling Tsuzuki.  
"Tsuzuki, you moron! Let go of my leg!" Sighs, is he ever so adorable.  
"Not The Earl!! He'd....He'd..."  
He looks so cute clinging onto Hisoka's leg like that.  
"Get a hold of yourself Tsuzuki! If not I'd have to fire you!" --' Then again, Tsuzuki always look adorable.  
"NoOOoo! Not THAT Konoe!" Which is why I love him sooo much!  
"Then let go of Hisoka's leg!"  
  
_Desperate for changing, starving for truth, closer to where I started, chasing after you_  
  
Ah, here they come now. "Welcome to my humble palace." Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki, my love.  
"Thank you so much for being able to attend humble tea party."  
I simply could not resist casting a what-I-hope-would-make-Tsuzuki-adore-me grin.  
"No problem, we should be the one thanking you for inviting us."  
Awww, he's trembling now. So cute  
"Please, come right this way."  
  
_I'm falling even more in love with you,  
letting go of all I've held onto,  
I'm standing here until you make me move,  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
_  
"So....my darling Tsuzuki."  
Darn, he looks so so drool-worthy when he's drinking his tea like that.  
"Y..yes?" He looks even more so with that husky, cautious tone.  
"Could you please sit right next to me?"  
Oh, he makes me want to take him there right here, right now. "N..no?" (clings onto Hisoka as Hisoka tries to push him off)  
  
_Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete,  
I'll take your invitation,  
you take all of me now_  
  
"Not to worry, my precious, I will not do anything to you." D Depending on how long I can control myself.  
"How..how can I be so sure?"  
I have to get to him.. now. "...... H..Hisoka...help, "(grip tightens even more on Hisoka)  
Oh, Tsuzuki, don't you know my love thrives in your despair?  
  
_I'm falling even more in love with you letting go of all I've held onto,  
I'm standing here until you make me move,  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_  
  
(Suddenly Tatsumi appears out of nowhere, knocking The Earl away from Tsuzuki)  
"So... sorry I'm late." fixes icy glare on The Earl  
"Tatsumi! You're here!" hugs Tatsumi happily  
NoOoO! My Tsuzuki! Why?! "Thank you so much for saving me Tatsumi!"  
His smile, so.. gorgeous.. Why is is directed to Tatsumi?! Not ME?!  
  
_I'm living for the only thing I know,  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go,  
and I don't know what I'm diving into,  
just hanging by a moment here with you  
_  
Tatsumi, that..that..... evil foul bastard!  
"Tatsumi! You're finally here." "Yes, just in time too." glare turns even icier "I'm sure... just to ruin things for me?" I will not let you steal Tsuzuki from me!  
"If you think that this is my intentions, so be it. As least I do not have such pervertic intentions."  
That's it.glares back. (If it's even possible for The Earl to do so..") "Pervertic intentions? Me? Well, at least I do not have to worry about money stuff, you cheapo."  
  
_There's nothing else to lose,  
there's nothing else to find,  
there's nothing in the world,  
that could change my mind,  
there is nothing else,  
there is nothing else_  
  
Tsuzuki is mine. All mine.  
I don't care how long it takes for me to get him.  
But I will get him one day!  
Even if it means getting rid of obstacles like that four-eyed freak named Tatsumi!  
(begins arguing with Tatsumi while finally getting to cling onto Tsuzuki) "...Hisoka, does this happen evey time he holds a tea party?" sweatdrops  
(Hisoka calmly sipping his tea.) TT "Yes, Konoe." "Why do I get stuck with all the weird people all the time....." --'


End file.
